Motivation
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: AU Aligned continuity. Orion Pax knows just how to motivate his favorite gladiator. Rated M for slash, smut, and mechpreg. COMPLETE.


**This is a result of a hilarious chat with **Eisee does it**, where we both talked about our lovely Megatron(us)/Optimus(Orion) OTP. Crappily written smut abounds. Along with a lil' surprise.**

.-.-.

He should have guessed.

He had been dismayed to see that the red and blue mech hadn't shown up to his recent fight, spark dropping when he didn't see Orion Pax's brightly-colored frame sitting amongst the darker hued Cybertronians cheering them on. Sure, he fought and won, slicing his opponent in two at the waist, but it was without the usual overt display of strength he liked to put on for the data clerk.

It worked Orion up rather well. After his matches they would abscond to a dark corner someplace and succumb to their urges. It was the data clerk's form of motivation for the gladiator, making sure Megatronus would always come back to a good frag after a fight.

But this time, since Orion hadn't been there, he should have guessed that the data clerk and his new bondmate would be hiding in his quarters. Ready to pounce on him. Which is what Orion Pax just did.

Their breathy moans pierced the air, Orion's smaller servos roaming all over his broad chassis. Megatron held back an undignified squeak as he reached behind him and made sure the doors to his quarters were full secured. As the best and grandest of the fighters, he was able to get the best quarters with two berthrooms and private washracks, along with a better secured door. The others had only one room quarters and communal washracks. Primus help their poorly secured doors at night.

"You…weren't…there today, Orion," the gladiator whispered in hushed tones as the data clerk groped his interface panel, struggling to get it open. The smaller mech hissed as his attempts were futile, and answered in an irritated tone, "Because I was picking at your security locks."

"Did you succeed?"

"I'm in here, aren't I?" Orion Pax groaned in frustration after a tense minute of trying to open the gladiator's panel, instead pushing the silver mech to the floor and climbing atop him. Megatronus purred, deep within his chassis, and scooted backwards so his back was against the wall. That minute of torturing the data clerk by not letting him access his interfacing panel had worked him up as well. Orion clicked and chirred seductively, gently running a dark digit down the center of the gladiator's broad chassis. The action sent a shiver up the gladiator's spinal strut.

"Open for me, please," the data clerk pleaded with the bigger mech. His blue optics shone at Megatronus. His right servo pawed at the panel. The gladiator could see his vents working, could see the air around Orion trembling. "Open, please, please."

Megatronus smirked. He leaned into the wall and rumbled, "Touch yourself."

He saw the data clerk's servos clench into fists. Orion's optics fluttered as he hissed and rolled his hips in midair, as if trying to stave off some of the building tension. "You enjoy torturing me. Fragger," he hissed as he trailed his digits down his frame, circling his index finger over his interfacing panel. The sensation made him flinch and gasp. His panel snapped open, and he circled the rim of his valve with his digit before inserting it. Lubricant dribbled down his digit to his wrist, and down his thighs. The data clerk could feel the heat of the gladiator's gaze on him, wanting more, edging him on. He slipped a second digit in his valve, stroking the highly sensitive nodes.

Megatronus couldn't keep himself reigned in, couldn't keep his servos off his bondmate for much longer. He reached forward and rubbed the outside of Orion's valve, smirking as the data clerk arched his back, moaning, "Please, I need you. I need you inside me, now."

The gladiator leaned forward and gently bit down on the data clerk's neck cables. He could practically hear Orion's spark pulsate faster when the sound of his interfacing panel opening echoed in the room. The data clerk removed his servo from his valve and placed both of them on the gladiator's shoulders, dragging his valve across the head of the silver mech's spike.

The bigger mech didn't immediately roll his hips up to insert himself in the data clerk's valve. He merely suppressed another smirk and inserted two sharp-tipped digits inside his bondmate.

Orion nearly shrieked in frustration, pawing at Megatronus's chassis. "I need you inside me, you fragging tease!"

Crooking his digits, Megatronus chuckled and savored how the red and blue mech squirmed, how his mouth dropped open and he arched back, trying to impale himself on those digits despite the fact that he obviously had not asked for those. "What is it, exactly, that you want inside you?"

"You!"

"You need to be a little more specific, Orion Pax."

A glint of realization showed itself in the data clerk's optics. He reached behind his body and down, and it was Orion Pax's turn to feel a little smug when Megatronus yelped. He yanked the gladiator's spike again, and hissed, "THIS is what I need inside me, fragger, NOT your digits."

Megatronus squawked again as Orion repeated his action, and removed his lubricant-coated digits. The data clerk breathed a sigh as he slipped down on the silver gladiator's erect spike, feeling it caress and set every interior node within his valve aflame. The first time they'd coupled it had been a trial for Megatronus to get himself within Orion, as the data clerk had never been in an intimate encounter. Orion had closed his optics and bit down so hard on his lower lip that he drew energon, suppressing the urge to roar in pain as the silver mech took his seals.

Orion rolled his hips, sending icy-hot pleasure up both his and his mate's spinal struts, coursing through their circuits. He moved his servos from the gladiator's shoulders to the wall, and lifted himself up and down on the erect spike, slicking it with his bodily fluids. Megatronus wound his arms around the data clerk's back, squeezing the smaller mech's aft as Orion set a slow, pleasurable rhythm, swaying on the gladiator's lap. The data clerk growled and murmured, "Move, _now_."

Megatronus rolled his hips and pushed up, meeting Orion as he pushed his hips down. The data clerk placed his dark servos on each side of the gladiator's helm and roughly yanked Megatronus's helm to his, capturing the gladiator's lipplates on a rough kiss and moaning into his mouth.

Too soon for Megatronus's liking, Orion began shaking and froze, throwing his helm back and crying out as wave after wave of overload hit him. He was too far gone to notice when Megatronus pushed him back so Orion was underneath him, but when he came to, Megatronus was still pounding feverishly into him. The data clerk tried to call out the gladiator's name, but it came out as a string of gasps and groans.

The gladiator went still and gave a low roar as his transfluid flooded the data clerk's body. Orion sighed at the strangely comforting sensation of his mate's fluids in his body.

"Well…you certainly were more persistent today than all of any other days," Megatronus murmured to the smaller mech, pulling himself out of his valve and flopping down beside him, winding an arm around the data clerk.

Orion nuzzled into the gladiator's neck cables and sighed. He put a servo to Megatronus's cheekplate and drew little circles on it. "My apologies. That was the sparkling talking. Needed your transfluid to help it along."

Megatronus chuckled and rubbed his servo along the back strut of the data clerk. Then it hit him.

"Did you say "sparkling"?"

.-.-.

His opponent's helm rolled cleanly off his shoulder struts, falling to the ground below. The body slumped and fell forward. Megatronus placed his right pede on the downed convulsing frame and looked up at the cheering and screaming spectators. He raised his arms to the sky, roaring in triumph and grinning at their adulation.

As amazing as it felt to have the adulation of thousands, there were only two others whose adulation he could not live without.

The gladiator left the fighting pit, but not before he delivered a kick to the decapitated mech's midsection in retaliation for almost slicing his own helm off earlier.

"You were once a gladiator without anyone and any hopes and dreams to go back to. Once you entertained the thought of death," Megatronus murmured to himself as he left the arena for the gladiator's quarters. He arrived at his quarters and tapped the code into the keypad, watching the doors slide open to reveal the interior of his personal rooms. A smile crossed his faceplates as he saw the dark silhouette of a very familiar figure in his berthroom. "Now, you have two reasons to continue going."

The gladiator placed the locks on the quarters (you could never be too cautious in Kaon) and strode into his berthroom, watching his lovely bondmate soothe their son to recharge. Hyperion fussed in Orion's arms, tiny optics scrunched shut and tiny fists waving in the air. Orion shushed the mechling and brought him to his faceplates, giving him a kiss on the cheekplate while humming a sweet lullaby to the tiny one.

After a few moments, Hyperion finally quieted, bringing his fists down to rest on his chassis. His faceplates relaxed as his cries died out, and he turned his helm towards the loving warmth of his carrier's spark.

"May I-"

"Take a decontamination bath first," Orion cut off his bondmate while not taking his optics off the innocent faceplates of their son. "I don't want Hyperion to smell death off of his sire." He stroked the sleeping mechling's cheekplate. "He is far too new to this harsh universe to know the odor of death yet."

Megatronus chuckled and obeyed his bondmate, heading over to the private washracks to wash the spilled energon and grime from his frame. The gladiator sighed in relief as the liquid solvent washed over his frame, eating away at the foul substances that soiled his appearance.

It seemed to take far too long, but he was finally done scrubbing the offending substances from his armor and protoform. Now he was suitable enough to hold his son.

He was dismayed, however, to find that Orion was out of the room. Megatronus walked out of the master quarters and into the smaller berthroom that they'd set up for their son, and smiled at the sight of his bondmate standing over Hyperion's crib and tenderly watching the mechling's chassis rising up and down. "I thought I would be allowed to cradle our son in my arms if I washed the grime from my armor," the gladiator murmured as he crossed the room and stood at his mate's side, placing his right arm on the data clerk's back.

Orion hummed softly, still looking at their creation, before he turned and wound his arms around the broad chassis of the gladiator and buried his faceplate in the crook of his neck. "He's tired, as am I. Let him rest."

Megatronus rubbed up and down Orion's backstrut, saying, "We need our rest as well. Come. Let us retreat to our quarters."

The data clerk nodded tiredly and couldn't hold back an exhausted yawn as the silver mech half-carried him to their berthroom. He didn't remember hitting the berth and sinking into sleep, but what seemed to be only a few moments later he was roused by the soft and loving murmurs of love that could only come from the silver mech. The data clerk sighed and opened his optics, looking next to him and seeing Megatronus holding Hyperion in his arms, murmuring to the little mechling.

"I thought I told you to leave him be," Orion said in undertone, still reaching his arm out to gently caress the tiny arm of their son.

"He started fussing. Can he sleep with us tonight?" Megatronus asked, looking down at his bondmate with large blue orbs that reminded Orion of a child trying to persuade its creators to buy them a treat. The data clerk sighed again and placed his servos on his faceplates. "Fine. I was too tired to jump onto you tonight, after all."

Hyperion cooed quietly, rolling over in his sire's arms so that he was listening to the gladiator's sparkbeats. Megatron chuckled and began humming a lullaby in his coarse voice. Orion smiled as he recognized it.

"Is that…"

"_Lullaby for the Nascent One._ I remembered it. You sang it to him while he was still within you many times and I memorized it. For when you were too tired to sing." The gladiator resumed cradling their son to his chassis and soothing the mechling into recharge. Orion felt his spark warm as Hyperion giggled and cooed, reaching his arm up to caress his sire's faceplates. Megatronus looked down at his son, his miniature look-alike, with love only a creator could have for their creation.

Their life was perfect.

.-.-.

Eisee does it **and I are collaborating on a follow-up to this. I'll warn you, it won't be happy, and it'll take a while for it to get finished. Both of us have our plates full.**

**Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
